And Now a Deleted scene from Sand Planet
by The Outrageous Moose
Summary: A deleted scene from Hachi's New Song:Sand Planet. See how many vocaloid refrences you get!


Setting:Miku, in her sand planet outfit is leading a bunch of people through sand planet while everyone but her wears a mask & hood, most of them being animal skulls.

Guy 1 (wearing cat skull mask and cat ears on hoodie): "I have a question."

Miku "Oh, what is?"

Guy 1 "Where exactly are we going? We've been walking for 150 miles now and I think that my shoes are starting to itch."

Guy 2 (wearing goat skull mask and goat horns with hoodie):"Me too! Come to think of it, haven't we passed this trash pile before?"

Miku *irritated* "Are you saying that you'd rather die of starvation then walk in circles with at least some supply food?"

Guy 2 "No! It's just that...you haven't said a word about the places we're heading."

Girl in Pink Flower mask "Don't worry. Miku! I'm sure you just wanna surprise us. I won't ask about it."

Miku "Try being more like pinky over there."

Pinky "That's not my name, but it's a cute nickname! Call me that from now on!"

Guy 3 (Wearing a rabbit skull mask with floppy bunny ears on hoodie) "Yeah it is cute. How come we don't have nick names?"

Guy 1 "...I think the main topic is where we're headed, not why the heck don't I have a nickname."

Miku "Actually,you've got one too. How does Goaty sound?"

Goaty "Actually that sounds pretty good! Do you have a nickname you'd like us to call you?"

Miku "No, just refer to me by name. Then again, I suppose that I should tell you something about the place we're heading towards It's a gigantic tree in a white forest. That forest is the last known forest on the earth."

Guy 2 "B-but it's 3000 miles away! Some of us are running low on water and the nearest oasis will take 6 days to get too."

Miku "That's why I called back up."

*A gigantic truck appears on truck horizon. In it we see Meiko driving with her V1 outfit and next to her a second Miku in her V3 outfit. Outside the car Kaito V1 is wearing a muzzle and chained to the front of the truck. Also appearing is a gigantic road roller with Dappo Rock Len on top the truck part and Rin from Karma driving. Next to her is Gumi reading a book called "Hateful Wonderland" in the outfit she wore in the 2015 version of Housewife Radio. The third vechile that appears is a gigantic limousine driven Dex and next to him is Diana, both of their tails and fox ears are showing. Ene and Black Rock Shooter wave out of the left window behind the drivers seat and Donut Hole Gumi waves out of the right with Oliver from Twaddles of a Flue Faker. Lastly a chariot appears with 4 horses guiding it. It's driven by Elluka Clockworker and in the back of it sits Paper Airplane Rin and Lonely UFO Miku. Prisoner Len can be seen riding on one of the horses and the Girl who sells misfortune on another.*

All drivers "GET IN!"

Guy 2 "Wow, when you said you had backup...You didn't tell me your backup had backup."

Guy 3 "Well you heard them, Get in one of those veichles!"

*Every out of a veichle one gets in a vehicle of their choice. However, as soon as they start to get going they break down simultaneously. Then everyone except herself looks at the girl who sells misfortune."

The Girl Who Sells Misfortune "What did you expect? I'm the girl who sells misfortune not the girl who can get you to the base in less than a minute."

Bonus!

*The Two Men that went the opposite way of Miku in the original video are standing in the middle of nowhere.*

Guy with Horns "So...what now?"

Guy with cat ears "Uh...geuss we just wait here until someone comes to pick us up...maybe we should have stuck to following that green haired girl."

? ? ? "NO!"

*Enter Akita Neru running towards the two people. She is being followed by Kasane Teto with her wings out and flying above the ground holding Yowane Haku in her hands. They stop once they reach the two men.*

Neru *Takes deep breaths in and out* "Green is the enemy. Come with us and we'll kill get rid of her as a team of 5."

Guy with Horns "...What?"

Neru "OK, Ok, killing her is a little drastic. We'll just insult her instead."


End file.
